


It Continued on the Couch

by Fabwords



Series: It Started over Tattoos [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had worked at the MCR plant for over a year, about 3 months ago a Tommy joined the firm, Gee thought he was the hottest guy he had ever met, but the blond seemed to only see him as a friend.  One day Tommy mentioned that he was strangely attracted to red heads.  On that day Gee got an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Continued on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the charactors in this fic, written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> 50 reasons to have sex challenge #34 - ‘Your roommate is out of town and you can do it on the couch’

Gerard had worked at the MCR plant for over a year and he really loved his job, about 3 months ago a Tommy joined the firm, Gee thought he was the hottest guy he had ever met, but the blond seemed to only see him as a friend. He knew Tommy was gay, and he that he was attracted to him, but for some reason he just couldn’t get Tommy to step over the friendship line. One day Tommy mentioned that he was strangely attracted to red heads. On that day Gee got an idea.

***********

Gee sat at his favourite spot drawing random things in his sketch pad not really thinking about what he was drawing, he was too busy keeping a discreet lookout for his favourite blond. Spotting him enter the meal room, Gee looked up in time to see Tommy do a double take at Gee’s newly red hair.

"Wow, awesome man." Tommy said, slipping into the seat opposite him.

Gerald just grinned at him, "Thought you might like it." 

"Did you now." Tommy thought Gee was cute before, but with his hair Red and messy, he was just fucking hot. Tommy wished he could just tell Gee that, but they had become friends over the few months that Tommy had worked here at the MCR plant, and so far Gee was the only friend he had made, so he really didn’t want to mess that up.

“So it’s Friday, you got a gig tonight?”

“No,” Tommy answered sadly, was supposed to have one but they cancelled on us yesterday, so …”

“Cool come over to mine tonight” Gee offered. “We can have a movie and pizza night.”

Tommy’s felt his stomach flutter a little at the thought of hanging out with Gee at his place. “Um yeah sure, so you’re having a few over then?”

“Nah, just you and me, that’s OK isn’t it?” Gee’s face looked a picture of innocence, which just made Tommy even more nervous.

********

One thing that Tommy didn’t know about Gee was his complete lack of concern for other people’s personal space. From the welcoming hug to the close and personal snuggling during the so-called Horror marathon Gerard had organised. Tommy had barely got comfortable before Gee was sitting real close and leaning up against him.

The other thing that Tommy discovered was that Gee was a very good kisser.  
Watching the movie after sharing a veg pizza Tommy was surprised but pleased to find himself being used as a pillow by Gee.

"My god you are Bony" Gee complained after trying to get comfortable for the past 10 minutes, all that wiggling leaving Tommy half hard and fully nervous.

Well maybe you shouldn't use me as a pillow". Tommy huffed.

You're right," Gee announced. "I should be your pillow." before Tommy could think of how to respond Gee made this ridiculous smooth move that had him on his back and Tommy's arm and leg draped across him like a blanket, his head resting comfortably on Gee's chest. "That’s better."

“Um, yep, better.” Tommy couldn’t stop the contented sigh from escaping as Gee ran a hand rested on the small of Tommy’s back, making light circles with his fingers.

"Never thought I would meet someone that likes hugging as much as I do." Tommy explained to Gee's inquisitive look.

Gee just smiled and pulled Tommy in even closer to his side as he turned his face away to watch the movie.

Tommy was having a lot of trouble concentrating on what was going on the small screen, he was way too busy trying not to rut up against the denim clad thigh of his new best friend. He was also very aware of the tightening of his own jeans as his mind began to wonder about what Gee would look like under those jeans.

Suddenly Gee shifted a little and was pressing his thigh against the bulge in Tommy’s pants. His hand moved further down Tommy’s back resting on his arse, squeezing his cheek through the denim, making Tommy moan and blush.

"So you don't seem all that interested in the movie Tommy Joe." Gee's voice was low and hot. “You know I’ve always wanted to fuck on this couch.”

“Aaaaah, ahem, O.” Tommy uttered smoothly. “Why haven’t you then?” Pleased at himself for being able to form a semi-coherent sentence.

“Mikes.” As if that answered everything.

“Mikes?” Clearly puzzled.

“Um, my little brother Mike lives here to, he has an uncanny ability to cockblock me at every turn when it comes to our shared space. 

“Oh!” Tommy looked around nervously half expecting this little brother from hell to pop out from under the coffee table or from behind the couch.

Laughing, Gerard tried to assure Tommy that they were in fact alone. “He’s gone for the weekend, won’t be back to Monday.”

“Well,” Tommy shifted so he could look at Gerard’s face. “So maybe we could take this couch for a spin then.”

“Awesome!” Gee thrust his hips up and slipped his jeans off with amazing speed. “So, fuck me Tommy Joe.”

Tommy was so turned on by this sudden offer that he almost came in his jeans right there and then, bitting his lip hard to bring himself back from the edge, Tommy took a deep breath and clambered over Gee so he could remove his own stupidly tight jeans. Groaning and swearing as they stubbornly clung to his thighs.

Gee calmly rolled to a sitting position, reached over and batted his hands away, grabbed both sides of Tommy’s jeans and removing them with one strong tug. Tommy moaned loudly when Gee leaned in and mouth over his erection through the thin material of his boxers.

“Fuck Gee,” Tommy pleaded, running his hands through the mass of red hair, itching to get his cock into Gee’s mouth. “Suck me Gee, please.” 

Gee took his sweet time removing Tommy’s boxers, inching them down his legs as he rubbed his cheek and closed lips over Tommy’s aching, leaking cock, before pulling away slightly to remove his own shirt. Just as Tommy began to wonder if it was possible to actually die from need he felt the warm wetness engulfing him as Gee swallowed his cock.

“Holly fuck.” Tommy shouted, his knees buckling at the sight of Gee’s cheeks caving in as he sucked Tommy in deeper, and pumping two fingers into his own hole, opening himself up for him.

“Gee, God, you look like a fucking porn star, you know that!” Tommy praised, whimpering when Gee pulled off.

Smiling up at Tommy, Gee threw himself back along the couch, arms and legs spread as wide as the couch would allow. “Fuck me now.” He ordered, handing Tommy lube and a condom. Tommy didn’t wonder where they had come from; he was too busy complying with Gee’s order.

“Are you ready?” Tommy whispered as he lined the head of his cock up with Gee’s eager and open hole. Gee wrapped his long legs around Tommy and pulled him in closer, thrusting up, trying to pull Tommy into him. “All right, all right.” Tommy groaned, pushing his hard cock deep into Gee’s arse in one thrust, forcing a most delightful moan from Gee.

Giving Gee a moment to adjust, Tommy kissed him deeply, nipping at his lip and grabbing a fistful of Gee’s hair. “Tommy, move, please.” Gee begged. That was all Tommy needed to hear, shifting Gee’s legs up to Tommy’s shoulders and thrusting hard and fast into him. Gee was panting and chanting nonsense words, trying but unable to meet Tommy’s thrusts, given the awkward angle and the surprisingly forceful thrust from the petite blond.  
Tommy slowed his thrusts, keeping them deep and angled just right to nudge Gee’s prostrate, blown away by the sight of Gee coming undone, knowing that he was doing this to him. Watching Gee grab his own cock and coming after a few quick jerks and feeing Gee’s orgasm tightening his hole around him pushed Tommy over the edge, coming with a shout. “God you are so fucking beautiful.” He murmured, pulling out and collapsing to the side, allowing Gerard to unfold his legs and them both catch their breath.

“Wow!” Gerard smiled at Tommy as he blushed and buried his head into Gee’s neck. “Really? You just fucked the bejesus out of me and now you can’t even look at me.”

“I’m sorry, was that too rough?” Tommy murmured, sounding a little worried.

“No, that was fucking awesome.” Gee laughed and squirmed up against Tommy, hugging him close and kissing him gently. “I am surprised we didn’t break the couch though.”

“Might not have broken it, but we are about to make a mess on it.” Tommy looked down to his now softening cock still covered with the used condom. 

“Mmmm, well we had better get you cleaned up then.” Gee rolled off the couch, taking Tommy by the hand and pulling him along behind him. “Right, shower and then bed.”

“I’m staying the night then?” Tommy asked, as Gee got the shower running.

“Of cause.” Gee answered, suddenly stopping to look at Tommy. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, I mean yes, yes I do want to stay, or you know whatever.” He added nervously, disposing of the condom and trying his best to look casual. “It’s just, well I really like you Gerard and I don’t want to rush this and stuff things up between us.”

Gerard rolled his eyes, dragging Tommy into the shower and lathering him up with his body wash, gently washing and rinsing every inch of Tommy and himself before answering. “Look, I’m not asking you to marry me lover boy, just stay the night, maybe the weekend, we can fuck some more, maybe get to know each other a bit better, OK?”

“You know what, that sounds like the best fucking weekend plan ever!” Tommy beamed.

“You didn’t have any other plans.” Gee asked. 

“Just going to hang out at the club, see…” Suddenly Tommy remembered what he planned on was running into a certain pint size Italian, namely Frank. “…see who’s playing.”

“We can do that” Gee offered.

“No, that’s OK.” Tommy answered a little too quickly, “If it’s not my band they will be lame.” Trying his most winning smile, “besides someone promised me more sex.”

Gee was certainly on board for that.

TBC


End file.
